Interventional cardiology depends on the accurate assessment of the severity of stenoses, their geometry and spatial orientation. Current therapeutic decisions are based upon information gathered from X-ray systems that have not changed significantly in over two decades. Standard X-ray images are not supplying the angiographer with sufficient information needed to make therapeutic decisions. Computer-aided assessment, intravascular ultrasound and angioscopy have increased the quality of information, but all have significant limitations. Rotational Angiographic Digital Imaging (Phase I) is a project to define the exact parameters of an X-ray stand and imaging system designed to rotate around an object or area of clinical interest while recording 2D digital grey scale area images at as rapid a rate as technically achievable, while maintaining a cost-effective approach that will lead to a commercially viable product. The clinical application of this concept is to obtain information on the spatial distribution of lesions and vasculature in real time with a single injection of contrast media. It is expected that this will replace many biplane applications, reduce radiation exposure to operators and patient, and reduce contrast media load. This is applicable for any diagnostic or interventional procedure utilizing intravascular cathethers, including cardiac applications.